A Little Girl With A Big Heart
by Tootie
Summary: Jack meets a lil girl who has a big heart and takes care of her. What happens when she finds out he steals everything?


Jack Sparrow swaggered over to the pub, but he never got there. He saw a little girl with a dirty face and rags. Her red hair was dirty and hung limply about her face. Her eyes were closed, as she was asleep. He knew she didn't have a home or anyplace to go. He looked around for anyone that might be someone she belonged to but the street is riddled with prostitutes and their customers. No one even glanced her way. Something Jack had never felt before tugged at his heart.  
  
Even though her face was covered in grime and she looked like something the cat drug in, he smiled to himself and leaned down and picked her up and carried her back to the Black Pearl. The crew looked at him as though he had lost his mind.  
  
"Anamaria, fill up the tub. Cotton, find an empty bedroom near my quarters. Mr. Gibbs, go into Tortuga and see if there's any clothes or toyshops. If so, get things for a little girl.  
  
"A little girl sir? How would I know what to buy for a little girl?"  
  
"Easy. Ask the shopkeeper"  
  
"Er, right Cap'n," he says uncomfortably.  
  
"Wouldn't Anamaria be better at that?"  
  
He sighs, "Fine, Anamaria, you go for her things, Gibbs, draw the bath. I trust you know how to do that."  
  
Mr. Gibbs nods. "Aye sir"  
  
In Jack's arms, the little girl stirs and wakes. He carries her towards the bath. "W-where am I?"  
  
"On the Black Pearl lass," he answers.  
  
"A ship?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"A very great ship lass."  
  
She grinned. "What's your name?"  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, lass."  
  
"Like the bird?"  
  
"Yes lass, like the bird," he says laughing.  
  
Giggling, she asked, "Can you fly too?"  
  
"No lass, I can't," he says, plunking her down. "Now take a bath lass." She peeled off her dirty clothes and climbed into the bath.  
  
After a few minutes of washing up, she comes back out, her red hair very clean and more vivid now. It was curly. Her eyes were big green ones and her nose was freckled, now that it was clean.  
  
Jack smiles at her, thinking that she was an adorable little girl. "How would you like to stay here lass, hmm?" "I'd like that!" she said smiling and went over to him and climbed onto his lap. He looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then awkwardly patted her head.  
  
"Cap'n Jack?" she asked resting her head against his chest  
  
"Yes lass? And what is your name, pretty lady?"  
  
"Antonia. But everyone calls me Toni. And I'm hungry!" She said as her stomach growled.  
  
"That is a pretty name. And perhaps we'd better fill your stomach, eh?"  
  
She nodded. "I like chocolate."  
  
"Then chocolate it is!" he says, carrying her there. It strangely felt nice....  
  
While she feasted on chocolate, Gibbs returned with the items.  
  
Jack looks at all the things. "Wonderful!" he takes them to Toni. "For you, my lady"  
  
She giggles. "All for me?"  
  
"Aye lass. All for the prettiest lass that has ever been aboard the Black Pearl," he tells her, smiling widely at her obvious delight. She grins and opens the boxes. Her grin gets wider and happier with each item.  
  
He grins stupidly as he watches her. She jumps up and hugs him tight. He looks startled, and then gives her an awkward hug back.  
  
"Where'm I staying?" she asked the pirate  
  
"You'll have your own room lass," Jack tells her. "It's right next to yours Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs tells him. Jack shows her it. She smiles, as she loves it. She runs to Jack and hugs his legs. "Thank you, Cap'n Jack!"  
  
He pats her head, nodding, grinning. She starts putting away her new clothes and toys. She changes into a lavender dress.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful lass!" he announces  
  
She hands him the hair ribbon. "Will you tie it for me?"  
  
He fumbles with it for a moment, getting frustrated. "Go ask Anamaria!" She runs off giggling and returns as it took Anamaria only a split second. Jack rolls his eyes. She kneels down cradling her new doll. Jack pats her head, then goes to stand at the wheel  
  
When he checks on her later, she's fast asleep, curled up on the floor, hugging the doll to her.  
  
He wants to pick her up and hold her, but is unsure how to. Anamaria comes in and picks her up, laying her on the bed. She undresses Toni and changes her into her nightgown. She tucks the little girl in, her red hair surrounding her."Oh, is that how you do it?" Jack says, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
SHe nodded, chuckling. He scowls at her.  
  
Thanks Kerry! You helped me big time!!!!!! 


End file.
